One code,two girls
by Citrusella Flugpucker
Summary: After Vanellope finds a mysterious code box in the code waist,a new character by the name of Minty Sakura shows up and starts showing angst to another racer Minty Zaki,why is that ? read to find out !
1. You unlocked a character !

"Are you sure this is a good idea princess ?" asked Sour Bill as he tied a gummy worm around Vanellope's stomach.

"Look Billy,i'm a president i need to know more about the game so i can rule better" answered Vanellope.

"Whatever you said" finished the sour ball,he was holding one part of the gummy worm was Vanellope as ready to jump into the code waist. After the whole Turbo incident the other characters wanted to see their own codes and maybe even change something,however nobody tried that yet as there was the risk of getting your game unplugged.

Vanellope was floating in the wast code waist,she always wanted to see how it looked inside of the game's code waist,but Ralph wouldn't let her due to danger and know that Ralph's game has been unplugged for reparing she knew that nobody could stop her.

As she was swimming,Vanellope saw a weird code box that wasn't attached to anything.

"What's this ?" said confused Vanellope.

The code box had a picture of a girl that looked very japanese,there was also something written on it,the code box's label was _Minty Sakura_

"Hmm..i wonder" said Vanellope as she touched the code box,it started to glow and a few wires came in contact with the little pink Vanellope saw was amazing : she saw millions of green,brown,pink and black pixels coming together creating a form of a girl that was around her age,as the last pixel came,there was a huge lighting and Vanellope was blinded for a second.

"WHOA !" was all that came from Vanellope's mouth as she didn't see anything more beatiful than this.

"After the lighting went off,all Vanellope could heard was a gigle followed by a word she didn't understand.

"Konichiwa !" said the mysterious girl in a japanese accent.


	2. Meeting the other racers

"So let me get this straight" Vanellope said as she and Sakura were walking down the castle hall.

"You are a hidden character ?" questioned Vanellope.

"Yes my dear president" said the girl.

"Wow cool,i really should tell the other racers about you,but wait do you have kart ?"

Before Minty Sakura could asnwer the question,Vanellope heard someone knocking on the door. Vanellope opened the door and behind them was standing one of the racers called Minty Zaki.

"Oh hey Minty,what's shaking ?" asked Vanellope.

"Vanellope there is a new kart on the racetrack" Answered Minty.

"Well i guess that's your new kart Sakura.

"Huh ?" said Minty Zaki.

"Oh i almost forgot,Minty Zaki meet Minty Sakura !" said Vanellope.

"Nice to meet you" said Zaki as she was ready to give a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to !" responed Minty Sakura.

After the whole introduction,the three girls wen't to the racetrack and saw an amazing kart that was made out of hard rock candy,it used peppermint green candy as wheels and on the hood of the cart there was something written in Japanese.

"Hey what's this chicken scratch ?" questioned confused Vanellope.

Minty Sakura looked at the word and was ready to answer.

"That means good luck my friends !" answered Minty Sakura.

"Well anyways maybe we should get ready for a race huh ?" said Minty Zaki as she stopped the conversation.

"Yea i guess so,but first we gotta think of a nickname for you...how about Saki ?" asked Vanellope.

"Will do !" said the japanese girl.

**(In case if you were wondering what the word on the car was,it's 幸運)**


	3. What the fudge was that all about ?

After the race was over Vanellope introduced Saki to the other racers. For one thing they liked her,especially Candelhead who thought that she was her twin sister. But now was time for celebration as the nine racers that crossed the finish line first have successfully done just that.

Like every night they would party after the random roster race and the winner of the first place would get to say something.

After the intense party,the racers went to sleep while some stayed to clean up the mess or go to the big racers room. The only one in the bathroom was Minty Zaki washing her hands,suddenly the doors of the bathroom opened and showed that Saki was standing behind them.

"Oh hey there Sak-hey what are you doing ?"squeaked Minty as the japanese girl pinned her against the wall

"You listen to me speedy gonzales !" said Saki angry as Minty looked at her scared an confusedly.

"Don't ever come near me again or i will make you cry for your okaachan !" said Saki as she let go of the green racer and went out of the bathroom.

"What the fudge did i do ?" said Minty confusedly.

The next morning Minty and Sakura keept a very low contact,nothing more than a hi or how are you doing when they were in company.

When they weren't in company Saki would just walk away grumbling something mean on Japanese.

But today on the race something weird happened. While they were getting prepared for a race Saki pushed Minty aside saying something that sill confuses Minty what Sakura men't by that.

_Out of the way american ! _was what Saki said. It's still in Minty's head and she plans on finding out what she ment by that,but first... they had to race.


	4. What happened to you ?

"So..uhm...are you doing good ?" asked Sticky her green sister.

"Yes Sticky,my arm is broken and i still think i could do the swan and the lake all on my own !" said Minty with an groan.

"Hey relax apple jacks,it's not her fault that you broke your arm !" said the butterscotch themed Torvald.

"So anyways what happened ?" asked Sticky.

"I'm not sure" started Minty. "Everything was going well until i saw someone behind me i'm not really sure who it was but whoever it is he hit me with the sweet seeker deluxe" said Minty as she started to catch breath. "The next thing i know is that i'm in the air and start falling to my regeneration,well somehow i survived and well this happened to my arm" finished Minty.

"Well maybe you should stay inside the house for now." said Sticky.

"Oh come on !" said unhappy Minty.

"I can't be here all day,i will die out of boredom !" she said with an ouch.

"Look it's not our problem,we are going to DR. Mario for advice." said Torvald as she and Sticky left candy house.

Minty was now all alone,when things like this did happen she would probably read a book or something,the problem is she read most of them and she was in such pain that she didn't feel like getting up...this is gonna be a long day for Minty.


	5. A secret area

Minty Zaki was reading her favorite book at the moment,it was kinda hard reading when one of her arms was in a bandage but she got used to it,she was eating chocolate chip cookies and enjoying the moment. She ran out of cookies so she went to the kitchen to see if there was more.

"Cookies,cookies,cookies,where are you ?" said Minty while searching the kitchen. "Ah,there you are my little nut nuggets !" after she took the cookie box she noticed that there was a large space on the cupboard. it seemed to have some green slime on it,because she was naturally curious she just had to touch it. However instead of having her arm sticky,the arm went right through the wall. "Huh ?" said confused Minty.

Minty went and got a short ladder made out of candy cane. Considering that there was enough space for her to pass she easily went thru the wall and get to the other side. When she got to the other side everything was dark but it smelled so fresh,she wasn't sure what to do. Luckily she brought a flashlight so she can easily see around her.

"What's this ?" Minty said as she pressed a white button on the wall. The lights came on and Minty saw where she was. "Sa-Saki's room !" said Minty in a shock.


	6. So that's what this is all about !

"Come on guys,it's right here !" said Minty as she dragged her two cousins into the kitchen.

Torvald and Sticky just looked confused as they didn't know what the heck was their green cousin talking about. "Uhm,Minty are you sure you are feeling alright ?" asked Sticky. "Sure we gave you the green mushroom and all that,but we are wondering if you... maybe hit your head in that fall ?" finished Torvald.

"Guys,i'm not going coo coo for cocoa puffs !" said Minty as she showed them what she thought was a green slime. After the palette swaps discovered themself that part of their house was also Saki's house they were in complete shock. Minty and her two look-alikes sat down on the marshmallow couch and tried to get the things figured.

"Hmm,hey" said Sticky with a raised up tone,the other two looked at her with an answer. "What if Saki is your old version." said Sticky. The other two looked with a look that said : "have you gone mad ?"

"What are you talking about Sticky ?" said Minty. "There's no absolute way that me and her are connected in any way !" Minty said as she looked scared. "I don't wanna be connected to... creepy Sakura" finished Minty as the two palette swaps gasped.

"What's that all about !?" Torvald continued. "She's so nice,there's no way that she can act like that !" finished Torvald. "But it would made sense... don't you think ?" questioned Sticky.

"Huh ?" said Both Minty and Torvald. "Besides Taffyta,nobody would hit a racer with a sweet seeker deluxe so quickly,i would use it if i was desperate !" finished Sticky.

"Hey that actually makes sense,good one Sticky !" said Torvald. "Oh stop it you !" Sticky said with a blush. "Alright,enough kit katting ladies !" Minty said as she looked at them. "We will discover the mystery of the enchanted Sakura as soon as possible... and there's nothing stoping me !" finished Minty as her two cousins looked with a nod.

**(Author's note : sorry for the long hiatus guys,had problems at school. But don't worry, i will continue this fanfic no matter what ! this Jubileena Bing-Bing and i'm singing out !)**


	7. You little candy sniffer's !

"I'm not sure about this Minty" said Sticky. "Is this a good idea ?" she asked. "Of course it's a good idea,we need to find out what the fudge is wrong with this peach !" answered Minty. "Yea i know but sti-" Sitcky wanted to say something but she heard a giggle outside and looked through the window.

It was Swizzle,he was giving Saki some reese's penaut butter cups shaped flowers,this made Sticky literally burst into flames. "Alright that's it,we are getting this glitch down and now !" said Sticky angrily,the other two just looked at her.

"Still being Sticky i see ?" said Torvald with a chuckle. "Oh shut your jaw or i'll break it!" said Sticky that looked like she was ready to fight. "Whoa Sticky,calm down!" said Minty as she tried to calm her turqoise cousin. "Alright,but Batterbutter better be quiet!" Sticky finished.

"Whatever" responsed Torvald. The three girls were constantly following the Japanese girl around,trying to get as much as information as they could. From what they got,she enjoys pocky peach biscuits,likes to listen to relaxing flute music and was very good in karate. This however wasn't the first time the three girls did something like this. They are the ones who found out about Snowanna's hair secret,Jubileena and Citrusella's hate for eachother's pie recipes and the only ones who found out Gloyd has a crush on Nougetsia.

After some more investigating and some annoyance from Crumbelina,the girls were ready to go home. "This was quite a day huh ?" asked Torvald as she whiped her forehead. "Yea,hey atleast we got something... right ?" said Minty in a low voice.

"You got what ?" asked someone behind them. The girls turned around and were well let's just say a bit shocked at who they saw.

"You !" Sticky shouted.


	8. A new party member !

"Oy there Wipplesnit" said the mysterious racer. "How's the sticking going?" the racer finally finished. "PepperTina !" said Sticky as she hugged the racer. "Easy there Wipplesnit,i ain't the strongest racer !" PepperTina said as she responsed with a hug. "What are you three doing anyways ?" questioned PepperTina as she started sucking on a peppermint candy that she took from her pocket. "Uhh... how should we put it ?" said Minty as she started to act all innocently. "Minty made us stalk that Sakura girl" responsed Torvald.

"Torvald !" said both Sticky and Minty. "What,she wanted the truth !" questioned Torvald. PepperTina just stood there and looked at them with a smirk. "Ya know,if i wasn't a good friend of Sticky's... i would probably be telling Saki the truth all ready." The other three girls just sighed.

"But !" she continued. "Since i just found out about this,i'm gonna be a part of this to." the girls really didn't know what to say. "Uhh,are you sure ?" questioned Torvald. "Of course she's sure !" Sticky jumped in. "I've known PepperTina for quite a time now,and i there's one thing i know about her is that when she's sure,she's sure alright !" Sticky said as she stepped on PepperTina's side.

"Ehh alright,but one word out of you two and you're muttonfudged !" Torvald threatened. "Well i'm in quite of a ride ain't i ?" questioned PepperTina as she took another peppermint candy.


End file.
